Who Do You Want
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: What happens when a new werewolf comes in town? Alex and mason have been together for two years and a runaway home of a werewolf comes along bringing a bond between mason amd her. What will alex do what will mason do what in the world is going on. Will mason love the werewolf girl or will he stick with alex or will alex make the devastating action of committing the end of her life.
1. Chapter 1

~Elizabeth~

"Elizabeth, how dare you?" my mother shouted as she slapped me in the face.

"What do you mean how dare I? she called you names and said father was pathetic you think I had no right but to punch her in her face?" I yelled back at my mother in anger

"You are nothing but a disgrace to this family now we have to apologize for your behavior." My mother shouted back.

"What the fuck you mean apologize, she should apologize to this family." I got another slap in the face as tears run down and my cheek feeling the stinging pain.

"Watch your tongue because of her this family has been rich and has a perfect life but your just messing it all up." As mother left my room locking the door so I wouldn't get out I roared in anger.

"You know what fuck this family I aint dealing with no mother fucking shit in this house. I'm not going to be treated like trash." I am angry at my family for taking my great aunt side really is money and wealth that fucking important in fucking Puerto Rico the fuck man. I grabbed my magic book bag filled it with all my shoes, dresses, under garments and close grabbed some snack out my fridge and stacked it in there and my bag still looked like I had nothing in there thank you for the magic bag and of course I grab my blanket with wolves on it my favorite one that grandma made for me before she died. I sighed and took all the pictures I had with my grandparents and left all the other pictures of my parents and my basterd siblings I don't give a fuck about them no more they want to take all that shit then so be it but the fuck they think I'm going to except it please suck my fucking nut and make my left one jealous. I grab my bag and I turned around remembering my iPod and my charger I broke my phone and i left under the floor board that had four credit cards in them that my grandparents secret gave me each with two million dollars that's right I was secretly given all of my grandparents money without my parents knowing they made my family think they had nothing. Ha I miss them but they are smart as hell. I wrote a note that let them now I was leaving and jumped out the window from my room. Being a werewolf sure helps from jumping out of a twelve story building I smiled and gave my middle finger to the home that I now use to live in leaving at note behind. "okay New York here I come."

*NOTE*

FUCK YOU ALL. =)

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

~Mason~

"Come on love we are almost there." I grabbed a hold of Alex's hand she seemed to be tired and wanted to take a rest but we were less than half of a mile away. "Come one I promise you can take all the rest you need and I will carry you back home." Alex looked at me and grabbed a leaf from my hair.

"Have you ever heard about the great indoors?" She started moving and I caught her before she could get a chance to fall on her face.

"Darling I believe it is called the great outdoors and why wear heals knowing we were going to be walking in the forest?"

"I was hoping more in the way of me riding and you walking." I sighed as we kept on moving forward typical Alex. She grabbed a hold of my hand and smiled "well whatever it is I know it's going to be beautiful." I kissed her on the forehead the things I love about this girl and yet she always seems to amaze me. As we continued the pace I sensed something pushing Alex behind me guarding her as I growl and set myself just in case if I have to jump and attack. "Mason what's wrong?" I growled.

"Show yourself." I growled in my alpha voice as Alex grabbed a hold of my shirt shaking, I knew I scared her, but I refuse to let anyone or anything harm her. "Show yourself now or I kill you from where you stand." Alex rested her head on my back as slow footsteps started making its way towards us and there I saw a girl a werewolf.

"hola." Alex lifted her head to see a girl I got up from my position as alex grabbed onto my hand squeezing it tight.

"Can you speak English?" alex asked.

"no lo siento, no hablo ingles. Veo que eres un hombre lobo es un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Elizabeth no quiero hacer dano."

"what." Alex looked at me

"Her name is Elizabeth she doesn't speak English and she means us no harm." Alex looked at me strangely "I know a few languages and she is talking to me telepathically as well because she is werewolf."

"Oh. What is she doing here?" instead of opening my mouth I decided to speak to her telepathically making it much easier and faster.

_Mason- What are you doing in New York?_

_Elizabeth- I ran away from home in order to protect myself from my family but I have no place to stay and I have been running and searching for a place to stay but I can't find any._

_Mason- I think Alex family can let you stay with them for a while_

_Elizabeth- thank you._

I got a tap on the shoulder by Alex "hey hello its quite says something." I turned to her.

"She ran away from home, from her family and she needs a place to stay do you think she can stay with you and your family?" Alex looked at me and then looked at Elizabeth and then looked at me again "really?" she said with an annoyed voice.

"Alex she has nowhere to go no one to live with she's new around here."

'whatever fine I guess my family is use to taking strays in." she rolled her eyes as I looked at her "what technically she is a stray right." I sighed and kissed her on the forehead.

'Thanks love."

"what ever."

_Mason- you can come with us_

_Elizabeth- thank you_

As Elizabeth took a step towards us she ended up falling, I quickly rushed to her and picked her up as Alex crossed her arms and sighed turning around I can tell she is angry and I have to find some way to make it up with her.

_Elizabeth- thank you is everything alright with your girlfriend?_

_Mason- yeah she just hates the out doors_

_Elizabeth- what is so bad about the outdoors its wonderful_

_Mason- that is what I said_

~Alex~

Walking in silence as we finally got to the substation and going up stairs "Alex you're back early" Harper said as she saw mason carrying Elizabeth "who is she?"

"A stray, hey mom dad found a werewolf girl mind if she stays for a while blah blah blah?" mom looked at me and looked at her "sure no problem."

"Who is she?" max ask as he opens the door to see mason putting her on the couch "and why is mason carrying her or whatever?" he looked at me as I end up text Harper calling Elizabeth a stray animal.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked not paying any attention from what he said before.

"Never mind." He replied "hey mason comes help me and Justin in the store please." Mason agreed as he came towards me/

"Alex. Some other time I'll take you to where I wanted to take you okay." I looked at him and sighed.

"I'm actually tired I'm going to go to bed right now. Oh mom she only speaks Spanish have fun" and I quickly went upstairs. I know mason followed me because he grabbed me and pinned me to the wall in my room. And locked the door so no one could get in.

"Alex you're acting like a child right now." I rolled my eyes

"Oh really mister I'll carry you." I snapped back

"I was just trying to help Alex nothing more, don't you trust me."

"It's hard to tell with your snickering and laughing." Mason sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Alex I love you and only you. Please keep that in mind. I'll talk to you later." I sighed and shook my head yes.

"Mason, sleep with me tonight please." He smiled and kissed my lips

"Sure darling." He smiled and left my room as I went to lie down on my bed. What am I working myself up for I mean he loves me and he made it clear so why was I just jealous for. I mean I have his heart so why am I worrying myself, yeah that's right I have his heart go me. Before I can close my eyes for some shut eye Harper came into my room "okay who is she?" I looked at her and sighed.

"a runaway werewolf that has nowhere to go." She crossed her arms "yes I did the same thing."

"And why was mason carrying her?"

"apparently she lost her strength and mister goody two shoes carried her pissing me the fuck off because he promised to carry me back home and plus I'm his girlfriend."

"Ah mean to that." I chuckled as she got in bed with me "she better not have any ideas."

"The day she dose I'm going to hurt her." I replied

"I'll help." Harper acknowledges and I laughed "nap time for both of us?"

"Oh hell yes."

~mason~

It's finally closing time as I go up the stairs and everyone is called to the dinner table 'where is Alex?" Harper looked at me and sighed

"She is not feeling well." I looked up the stairs and sighed.

"Mason honey come eat." Mrs. Russo looked at me you can bring a plate up to Alex later. I sat next to Harper as Elizabeth sat across from me Mr. Russo said grace and everyone started to dig in. I couldn't help think about how sick Alex was as everyone laughed and joked around welcoming Elizabeth I turned to see Alex coming down the stairs in her tank top and sleeping shorts "Alex." Justin said but she didn't answer she just kept on walking opening the freezer and grabbed three ice packs. "Alex." I got up and went to her side she was hot her temperature was one hundred and fourteen and the color of her eyes were gone it was just pure white I couldn't even see her pupils she was covered in sweat and she looked pale "something is wrong with Alex." I could tell this must me more than a headache.

"Sweet heart." Mrs. Russo went up to her and put her hand on her forehead Alex didn't look at neither of us nor acknowledged us "jerry." Mr. Russo got up and looked at Alex as then black fog started to surround Alex.

"oh no." Justin said as he got up "Alex has death fever."

"oops." Mr. Russo said

"oops what jerry?" her husband looked at her

"That's the shot I forgot to make sure Alex get, we got to go to the wizard hospital before she gets worse." Mrs. Russo smacks her husband in the head

"you forgot to give my baby a shot that was so post to protect her, everyone get your coats SU CABEZA SERA MIA SI ALEX NO MEJORA (YOUR HEAD WILL BE MINE IF ALEX DOSEN'T GET BETTER)" I gulped at what she said and I quickly carried Alex in my arms. We all go into the wizard lair and quickly so we can go to the wizard realm "jerry you better pray because if things get worse with Alex I'm making mason eat you." I hold onto Alex she couldn't hold her head up so Harper held her head up. Everyone looked at Alex she began to have a hard time breathing as she began to wheeze and began to have no strength I kept on whispering into Alex ear to let her know she is in my arms and to let her know I'm by her side. Her eyes creped me out the color in her face was gone her heart beat became slower the black aura was becoming darker around her as we got to the hospital she was quickly rushed in we didn't have to say anything as a doctor got on top of Alex putting something over her mouth helping her to breathe as an oxygen tank was followed behind them "please wait in the waiting room." The nurse asked us all as we waited looking at the clock it was now four hours "what is taking so long can't they just use magic?" Justin put his hand on my shoulder.

"If it was that easy we would have done it home but this is something magic alone can't help."

"What is death fever anyway?" I had to ask

"It's a sickness that only wizards get. Like how babies get shots wizards get shots so the magic elements and our powers and other things don't infect our body systems dark fever is just like scarlet fever but its much worse." Max answered as we all looked at him in shock "what I don't flash my learning skills around its too much work."

"Will she get out of it?" I asked

"That's the thing. No one knows there's not a sixty forty or fifty fifty chance no one knows the chances of getting better or not that's why a serum was made so we would be safe from it." Justin answered.

"Mason get ready to eat jerry." Mrs. Russo looked at me then looked at her husband

"This is my entire fault." Her husband replied

"You don't say." Mrs./Russo said in sarcasm.

_Elizabeth- I believe she will be okay mason_

_Mason- I hope so_

_Elizabeth- doesn't give up please._

I sighed as the nurse came towards us she seemed sad "is Alex okay?" I asked she shook her head no "the doctor would like to see you all in room 309 where Ms Alex is being held in please follow." As we all followed we all saw Alex in a room by herself as the doctor waited for us as we all sat down and the nurse gave her a shot in her arm. Her eyes were open seeing nothing but white. As a breathing machine was attached to her and then Alex closed her eyes the black aura from her body was gone "how is she doctor?" Mr. Russo asked

"lucky the black aura is gone that is a show of a good sign but I still don't know what to say if she will be getting better or not we cannot answer that but we will take it little by little." I hold Alex hand and kiss it "we gave her the serum so we will see how things go you can stay if you like the room is big enough for everyone. "Thank you." Mrs. Russo said and sat down next to me "let's hope mija can fight this."

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

~Mason~

Its been three weeks and alex finally got better. She hasn't said anything to anyone not even me, she just sits watch tv and gets up to go where ever without informing anyone. I am worried about her she kept herself away from everyone from me.

Elizabeth: are you okay?

Mason: yeah im okay

Elizabeth: if its okay to ask why is she like this?

Mason: she isn't really like this something is bothering her and she wont tell me.

Elizabeth: mason

Mason: I love her

~Alex~

I know its two in the morning but ill be alright as I open the door I saw everyone waiting for me "alex enough is enough." Dad said as mom, justin, harper, max, mason and Elizabeth yuck i dont like that bitch looked at me. I rolled my eyes and then the pain in my head hit me again but I shrugged it off. "Mija your coming home all sorts of the hours and oh my gosh mija you smell like weed." Oops. I forgot to use a spell to erase the smell of my weed smoking crap and mason looked at me with a shocking face. "Alex your smoking weed!" dad yelled shit "explain yourself. " i sighed.

"Im not really smoking im just sitting around people I know who were smoking the weed and it so happened that I inhaled some and my clothes end up smelling like that well yeah you know." They looked at me.

"Alex your doing second hand smoking." Justin looked at me.

"Yea pretty much. Plus blowing some smoke. " My dad was about to yell and I didn't feel like hearing it "please do not yell my head hurts enough as it is with this enormous headaces I keep getting off and on and my magic keeps sending me places. I black out a whole bunch of times I ended up in jamaica dancing with some guy on the beach at a festival smelling weed and i dont know the smell makes my headache go away plus it was 4/20 hello national smoke weed day whoop." Everyone was quite then I pulled out the weed and a lighter and started puffing.

"Alex." I looked at mom and then I put it out "garbage now." I rolled my eyes.

"I have a headache and its killing me back off." Justin grabbed my weed I rolled my eyes. And texted my friend real quick.

Alex: Send me weed plz shit got serious

Ziggy: alright mon be in an hour bullet bullet twenty bucks gyal

Alex: shit you got enough change to break I got a $100

Ziggy: nuff said bick bucks me break it fa you

Alex: thanxs

Ziggy: no worries man

"Alex why didn't you tell us?" Dad asked I shrugged my shoulders.

"I did say I black out a lot." Everyone sighed as mason held me from behind.

"We care about you love." I turned and looked at mason his eyes filled with worry and love in them. I gave him a slight smile before he checked my temperature again "one hundred and five." An enormous rush of pain hit my head as I gasped and almost fell to my knees as mason grabbed me in time. The pain was intense as I grabbed a hold of his shirt and I started shaking I couldn't scream my jaw clenched tight "alex." Everyone surrounded me worried as mason supported my head with his hand and then everything went dark.

~Harper~

Mason was holding onto alex as her eyes started to roll at the back of her head and alex went suddenly limp. Mrs russo screamed and held onto her husband then alex came back but her eyes was different it was pitch black as she got up and and fixed herself it was creepy her eyes her action as she went in her bag and pulled out another blunt and smoked it. Veins surrounded her eyes like she was a vampire from the vampire diaries but these were some serious veins. "Alex." She looked at me and smiled Elizabeth ran behind mason as Justin got in front of me and max with his parents. "Alex." She looked at me "are you okay?"

"Am I okay, ha my headache is gone." Mason slowly walked up to alex as he grabbed a hold of her and pinned her on the wall. she just looked at him As mason held her by the waste and she became normal again then a dark aura started coming out of her body and looked at everyone it did a horrible scream and phaded away. "Thank goodness its finally over." Mr russo rejoiced "alex fought back and won."

~mason~

"Mason." She smiled.

"Hello love." I lifted her up in my arms as she held onto me weak and tired. I kissed her forehead "mason. I love you." Tears start to fall from her eyes I kissed her lips and looked at her "I love you to love." She went to sleep in my arms and I layed her down on the couch everyone jumped up and down.

Elizabeth: will she be okay?

Mason: yes she will be fine

Mr. Russo patted me on the back "mason can you and Elizabeth clean up the store for us while we attend to alex." I shrugged my head in agreement as Elizabeth and I walked downstairs. It was dark downstairs as Elizabeth turned the light on. "Okay lets get this cleaning done." Elizabeth turned the music on and started dancing and cleaning. I laughed as she grabbed my hand to join in.

Mason: your having fun

Elizabeth: what about you, you have to have fun. You have been so bothered so lately with well everything that has been happening.

I looked at her and smiled.

Mason: your one amazing person

She smiled and started to giggle.

~Alex~

Well I might say I pulled that one off no problem I dont even need to go to an acting school im the shit. I sneaked out my window as ziggy waved at me "come no man." He is such a Jamaican "we got a party playing weed all night you want in." I quickly did a spell to have a copy of me sleeping. Doing magic in front of ziggybis no problem since he is a wizard himself and his brother is a werewolf no fucking problem for me. Ziggy and I walked off quickly so no one would see me from home. We both locked our arms together knowing that ziggy and I are the same age but he is smart and such a gentleman "smooth move on the facking black banshee screaming." I laughed.

"They were annoying the fuck out of me." Ziggy laughed.

"Why did you start smooking plants." I looked at him and sighed.

"Everd since death fever shit it really stops my headaches n keeps my mind off things im really pissed with mason though t hat bitch Elizabeth and the way he acts ugh its repulsive." Ziggy stopped and looked at me sith a serious face.

"A lycan liking another lycan company be careful." I sighed and looked at him.

"The bitch doesn't even speak English for crying out loud its straight Spanish blah blah blah ay ya ya blah aki aki aki." Ziggy started cracking up as we finally got to the party and then he stopped "what is it?" He looked at me.

"This girl who was my girlfriend house." Ziggy released my arm and went to the door I herd him un zipped his pants as he started peeing on the door. I was shocked and my mouth dropped as he covered his front part and took a shit on the stairs I started to laugh my butt off covering my mouth gasping for air as he used his magic and created a sink and a tissue appeared as he wipped his butt and left the tissue on the stairs and washed his hands with soap and water. He walked towarfs me and I hit him on the shoulder. "Why did you do that?" He looked at me.

"She lied to me that she was faithful but I found out she cheated on me with ten guys she lost my respect." We walked inside to the house that ziggy lives in and went into his secret lair where the party was amazing. "Alex." Everyone yelled as rack gave me a blunt oh yeah. I am gonna be fucked up like no tomorrow "lets do this shit" I yeled as everyone screamed and shouted.

"FUCK YEAH." Zack screamed out as everyone danced, drink and smoke me im just smoking I dont need to drink.

(JUST TO INFORM I DONT SMOKE OR DRINK JUST THOUGHT I WOULD ADD THIS IN FOR THE HELL OF THE STORY DONT WORRY ALEX WILL QUITE PROMISE THIS CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST OF HER SMOKING )

~HARPER~

Oh no alex is going to be late for school as I was about to rush to her room the door opened as mason, max, Elizabeth and be looked to see it was alex. "Oh hi guys you all in the kitchen." Justin was upstairs and mr and mrs. russo are still sleeping. "Alex." Mason said as I high smell of weed went straight to my nose I started to cough as alex did a spell to clean her up like ahe took a shower and smelling like baked chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven. She sat next to me and grabbed a bagel and a pack of cream cheese "alex you was out smoking?" She looked at me and smiled mason started growling as alex held her head and got up running to the freezer grabbing a ice pack mason rushed towards her we couldn't say anything "I thought your headaches were gone from last night?" Mason asked as she shooked her head no and winced in pain. Mason hand touched her forehead "one hundred and eleven. Im taking alex back to the wizard hospital." Max and Elizabeth followed as I ran upstairs to inform justin and the russo's. They panicked as Justin sent the rest of us to the hospital with magic. We met up with max and Elizabeth as max told us as soon as we got to the hospital she had a seizure and mason was helping to hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself and how she had a wicked nose bleed according to max. "Jerry I swear I will kill you if anything wrong happens to my mija." Yea mrs. Russo scares the shit out of me now as justin and his dad gulped and max being interested in what his mother said. Mason came out as we looked at him he rushed to mr. Russo and pinned him on the wall growling "if she dies so will you." He shouted and dropped him on the floor.

"Mason." Justin jumped in as mason grabbed hom as well.

"Thanks to your dad she has 15% in surviving and she has internal bleeding in her head." Mrs russo gasped and started to cry and so did mr. Russo as mason dropped justin and he just sat there on the floor as tears run down my cheeks. Alex has only 15% I dropped to my knees as mason went on an angry yelling howling rampage as the nurses try to calm him down as mason has tears fall from his eye. alex please don't die. I looked at Elizabeth as she held mason and took him out of heir


	4. Chapter 4

~mason~

"Get off of me." I yelled at Elizabeth as she released me in the wizard hospital park. Everyone turned and looked at me as professor crumbs appeared. I ignored him as I started to walk to go back to alex Elizabeth held me and I pushed her off of me. Professor crumbs did his magic and locked me in a bubble I tried to break it banging as hard as I could but it just wouldn't break.

"Mason my boy, you must calm down." I looked at him and turned full lycan.

"Don't tell me to calm down." I banged the wall again but the damb bubble won't break. I howled again and gave up turning myself back to normal as professor crumbs magically and quickly put clothes on me before anyone saw me naked. I sat down making my hands into fest I breathed hard a few times and then calmed down. I know I am no use being angry as Elizabeth looked at me worried I guess. "Are you calm now?" I looked at professor crumbs.

"Yes I am calm." He sighed and released me from his magic.

"Come." I looked at him as he turned Elizabeth and I followed him as I noticed he was going up to alex. When we reached I saw alex attached to a breathing machine as the family looked and turned towards us professor crumbs reached out and touched her forehead. "How did she managed till now?" Chills came up my spine as Harper answered that she was smoking weed to stop her headaches that she kept from us. He smiled "smart girl. But that doesn't do much it stops the headaches for a while but the headaches enhances itself to fight back the body." I looked at him its been three months and alex has been dealing with this behind my back made me even more upset. Professor crumbs grabbed his book out his robe and searched a few pages before finding what he wanted to find. He combed his beard with his fingers and grabbed his wand chanting a few spells a flash of light appeared on top of alex and then covered her body healing her instantly as she gasped she pulled the breathing tube from her mouth as I rushed to her side she smiled and looked at me.

"My head doesn't hurt it doesn't feel heavy." I hugged her as I thank professor crumbs she looked at him and gave him a hug thanking him as the rest of the others. I quickly kissed her on the lips as she kissed back and I kissed her forehead. She rested her head on my chest as I lifted her up holding her in my arms as Harper covered her with a blanket as I sat down just rocking her a little. Her mother kissed her on the forehead as tears fell from her eyes. Elizabeth sat next to me smiling as alex closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep.

Elizabeth: will she be alright mason

Mason: yeah I think she will. Be okay right now.

I hold onto alex a little closer to me as I kiss her forehead everything has been going crazy.

~Elizabeth~

looking at mason I see the way he looks at her. I know I don't know much of anything about her but gosh I hope she will be okay. I sighed as I looked at mason, he is so handsome and incredibly strong and smart. Ever since I met him and she helped me out I have instantly like him more then as a friend type. He is so amazing and strong such a werewolf with great strength it amazes me. looking at alex i don't know why he is with her, they are so different and she doesn't even treat him right she always has tantrums and i can even see the annoyance in his eyes with her and his posture sometimes. (it's funny how i can be my werewolf self with you elizabeth.) mason said that we end up having so much things in common. the russo family opened up their hearts and their home to me and i am just glad for that, and mostly i am glad for knowing mason as well and his family seem to really like me. three nights ago mason and i end up almost kissing man i wished the kiss would happen but me trying to fake fall did work but max was there as well and man i think he's slow or just plain stupid at times but he is a sweet kid i mean i am three hundred and ninety nine years old and mason almost being over a hundred years older than me isn't bad.

looking at mason now i see the way he is holding her in his arms the way he cares about her its sweet but i know she can't fill him entirely like i can.

Elizabeth: maybe you should put her down and let her sleep it off.

mason: i know i should but i just want to hold her a little bit longer.

elizabeth: she is a pretty sleeper, but we need to go its a full moon tonight.

mason looked at me and then looked outside he sighed and got up laying her down on the bed wrapped and tucked in with a sheet and comforter to keep her warm. "Mr and Mrs. Russo Elizabeth and i have to go its a full moon tonight." alex mother and father looked at him and nod their head in understanding and we left. we started to walk quickly and exit out of the wizard world into the normal human world got out of the substation and ran to the park this. we phased into our werewolf form howling and running around in the park.

elizabeth:i bet i can run faster than you do.

Mason: oh no you can't

i was ahead as mason caught up to me and passed me, i growled as he laughed and i pushed myself a little bit harder, no one is gonna defeat me no one has and this is not gonna be the first as i run past he laughed and ran harder passing me and then i tackled him as we both rolled down the hill. he held onto each other trying not to break anything and we successfully did thank goodness to that, but as we stopped rolling mason was on top of me staring at me with his beautiful brown eyes it made me melt as i just stared back and we both gasping for breath putting air in our lungs. i started to laugh as he got off of me and helped me up. "are you okay?" i nodded my head yes as i started patting the leaves off of my clothes and picking dry leaves out of my hair. we started walking as the river showed a wonderful replication of the moon.

elizabeth: are you alright? he looked at me and smiled back politely

mason: yes i am alright, what about you? i smiled always so caring

elizabeth: i am just dandy no i am awesome he laughed as what i had just said and sighed he is so cute. we both sat down on the bench as i looked up at the moon resting my head on his shoulder

Elizabeth: do you ever wonder about things? i looked at him as he looked at me and sighed

mason: sometimes but i just leave things alone things happen for a reason like meeting you and helping you.

elizabeth: yeah and finding out that we have a lot in common and that we are both awesome werewolves well lycans but hey we rock. mason started laughing "i agree." he said as i went back to leaning my head on his shoulder as he rested his head on mine. i smiled i think this is going to be one heck of a perfect night. i really like mason.

~Alex~

it has been three weeks and i am back to normal no more smoking i still talk to ziggy of course i can't abandon my jamaican guy friend and he is totally glad i stop smoking from his words because i don't look like the smoking type to him but hey we are still cool that is all that matters and he won't be taking a shit on my door. elizabeth seems to be getting accustomed to my family as well gross and i am on a date with mason. sitting at the movie theatre holding one another's hand how romantic plus its dark and we can kiss but sadly the kissing part has not happened. come to realize mason has been out of it lately since i woke up from the hospital but today he seems really distant with me. i held onto his hand a little bit tighter but that seems to not be doing much. finally now that the movie is over mason and i end up taking a sweet journey walking home its only five in the afternoon but mason has to go do stuff with his parents. i sighed "hey what are you thinking about?" me wanting to be nosey mason looked at me and smiled.

"just wondering how elizabeth is doing." i stopped and looked at him as she looked at me.

"whats wrong?"

"seriously mason seriously you're thinking about her." he sighed

"alex she is still new to the world and she only speaks spanish its a pretty scary place for her." i rolled my eyes and walked past him seriously are you kidding me. "Alex." I turned to look at him then I remembered what ziggy told me (A lycan liking another lycan company) I rolled my eyes and turned away fromnhim walking as he walked behind me as we got to the substation people were clapping their hands anf whistling I ran up to my dad to ask what was going on but their I saw the sign amd it had talent shownon it in spanish and in English I looked to see Elizabeth dancing as all the boys go gaga and I lookedb at mason to see how intrigued he was looking at her and I lookednback at Elizabeth. I wanted to cry but I dont want anyone to see me cry before I got the chance to go upstairs dad pulled me aside for me to help in the kitchen I started helping till my family left me one by one to watch and clap and then it was finally over as everyone gone upstairs leaving me to clean the store by myself. Now I am fully by myself as I lock the substation and begin to clean music wasn't going to help me as tears rush down. Ever since Elizabeth came mason has been far away from my grasp seriously he has been focusing on her so much. I sighed come on alex mason loves me but then again maybe not I herd knocking on the door as I looked to see ziggy waving at me as he tried to ask me to open the door. I got up from the floor and opened it "hey why you cleaning by yourself?" I sighed.

"Long story don't want to talk about it." Ziggy grabbed another mop and started helping me clean I smiled as helped it made me feel a little bit better "how is your girlfriend?" I just had to ask since ziggy got a new girlfriend he seems a lot more happy and he stopped smoking weed because of her. "I say she has been a very faithful girlfriend." I smiled as we finally finished "want a sandwich?" He smiled and said jo thanks but gave me a hug before he left as soon as I locked the door dad came down. "Alex whats taking you so long?" I rolled my eyes amd walked upstairs heading towards my room as I came to open the door of where I live in everyone looked at me "oh mija food is on the table." I looked at it and walked upstairs to my room "your not hungry?" Mom shouted but I did not answer, I just really want to be a lone right now. Looking in my room I realized how messy my room is and it needs to be clean. I sighed and started cleaning. Looking outside to see it is a full moon and I know Elizabeth is with mason and his family bord out of my mind I decided to go for a walk in the dark streets just to relax my mind. I grabbed my phone and and went onto my music playlist and started playing my favorite artist phil Collins you'll be in mg heart. Walking down Waverly place I decide to walk to time sqaure park but then I decided since I have sneakers on a tank top and leggings im just gonna run to the park and just run around for the hell of it I need to clear my mind from things and the aching of my heart just needs to disappear. Its eleven at night and its starting to rain thank goodness my phone is in a water lroof case and mybhead phone can play still. I sighed and kept my pace for twenty mintues I finally got tk the park and I stopped just for a few minutes before i start jogging up and down the park. A few more deep breathes I take then I jog to the park to havr a little relaxation. It looked a little scary in the dark but I got over it and continued jogging keeping my breathing getting a litt protection from thebtrees but I am still soaked from the rain but it dosent bother me. As I ran I came across a group of people and they turned around to see me and I end up noticing that they are werewolves a whole bunch of them. Oh shit. "Why hello dear." I gulped as the guy peared thrpugh where the moonlight hits I end up seeing his face wow he ended up being good looking but I still knowni have tk be careful "she looks tasty." I herd a female voice as she came up next to the guy fuck I thoughtb to myself "we are all hungry she can be a good snack." Double fuck I thought. "Good idea mandy." Oh triple shit fuck without hesitation i started running as fast as I can as the chased after me "you wont get far little girl." I herd the girl shout luckily for me I do free style running jumping onto roofs and doing flips and what not is gonna help me the only fun part is no one knew I did that for the hell of it. I saw a group of people again oh no but then it got me thinking they must be two different packs if they fight over me I could get an easier escape I jump on to a tree and quickly started climbing like a boss and quickly leaped t o the next tree and then I dropped in the middle of the crowd and got up turned to see the pack was catching up "alex." I herd mason voice but I didn't stop to see where he was. As I herd mandy shout "your not going anywhere." I quickly ran and climbed another tree I swear I feel like xena the warrior princess which is my favorite show cause its a female kicking ass. I herd mason shoit my name but that didn't stop me I kept going doing flips and jumping from tree to tree then I finally got to the tree where the branches go over the river its a good thing my phone wont get wet and I quickly jumped and dive into the water "alex." I herd mason shout my name out again and I was engulfed by the river. I started swimming the the song climax by usher started playing on my phome wow I could make a music video in the water but now was not the time. I reached up for air as I swam to the other side looking behind me every one was in the water after as I herd mason shout my name again but im not stopping. I quicklyused my magic and lifted myself out the water onto dry land giving me more time ahead before I got a chance to run the same guy I saw was in front of me wow I knew you might run to thenwater if you made it." He grabbed me then I herd a howl it was mason I could tell it from anywhere he punched the guy in the face "stay away from her she is no ones meal." I quickly ran avoiding what else is going or might happen that I dont want to happen. "Alex" I herd mason father call me but I kept on running im soaked becoming cold and my chest, my chest is starting to hurt as im wheezing and I could taste blood in my throat my muscles soar and burning my legs begging to stop but I can't im to terrified to stop I don't want to die. My sides feel like I pulled something and my breathing becomes harsh but im still going and then the girl mandy I saw grabbed me and shoved me to a tree I punched her in her face but it didn't do much and she punched me in the stomach then I saw Elizabeth grabbed her away from me I got up fast and started to run but it was more painful and I definitely tasted blood I was some what chokingnand breathing harshly for a good ten minutes then i felt a werewolf grabbed me and spun me around and it was mason. I saw fear in his eyes as I tried to breathe and I was coughing up blood my rib was broken from the punch mandy gave me I had a nose bleed as mason slowly pinned me to the tree and he pulled my rib out putting it to where it is so post to be noticing what it was doing and i could breathe easily now. He used some type of magic that connected my bone back in place and he held me "stop scarring me." I started crying and pushed him off.

"Don't say that when I mean nothing to you." He pulled me to him and looked at me as the moon shined on us I saw the mark on his face and blood was on his hands "son." I turned to see his parents "alex are ypu okay." I shook my head yes as tears ran down again.

"Im going to take alex home I will be back soon I need to make sure she is home safely." They didn't argue as the mother came closer to me. She hugged me and took her cardigan and made me put it on. "You can run fast and do all those moves im impressed. Get her home safely ill talk tonher parents later." I became scared.

"Can they not know this please, I snucked out the house cause I just wanted to run amd get things off my mind please don't tell them please." She looked at me and sighed.

"You were in danger."

"Please." I had to ask again she sighed and looked at me as he put his arms around my waist as Elizabeth was beside mason "fine I won't tell but no more sneaking out especially on a full moon with out mason." I shook my head yes and thanked her then mason lifted me into his arms amd walked away. The walk was quite with the three of us and it felt annoying weird as mason we got to my house mason jumped tonmy window and I entered into my room as Elizabeth and mason came into my room through the window. I went into the bathroom and took a hot shower as I used my magic to dry them and have them in clean clothes I started to cry in the shower "Alex." I quite myself as mason was in the bathroom "whats wrong love." I didn't answer I don't want to answer there is nothing to say to him and we both know it. He slowly pulled the shower curtain to look at me my eyes red with tears amd I turn away for him to look at my back side "alex." He grabbed me by my waist "I just dried you and gave you dry clothes." He got intonthe shower and held me. "You act like I don't even love you." I looked at him and turned my head away from him, he sighed and lifted my head up and kissed mewe got outb the shower and I used mahic to dry ourselves and dry clothes for us. We came out as I saw Elizabeth sitting on the chair smiling at us. I went vBulletin to lay down on my bed as mason cuddled beside me rubbing my back putting me to sleep as Elizabeth started humming. I dont know why she is humming but im getting sleepy really sleepy.

~mason~

Tonight was terrifying for me alex was in danger in harms way Elizabeth and I kissed how am I gonna work things out I end up having feelings for both girls. I feel like Elizabeth is my best friend we are werewolves so much in comin its not even funny and with alex webare so different my total opposite who always amazes me in anything that she dose. I gotta figure bthings out fast.


	5. Chapter 5

~ALEX~

waking up to find myself alone in bed was normal for me as i was about to open the door i overheard mason and the girl talking in spanish i got my recorder and silently listened and record whatever they were saying and when i realized that they were done talking and the door knob of my door was moving i quickly magically put myself in bed. so i wouldn't get caught that i was eavesdropping in their conversation. i pretend to be asleep and wake up from my fake sleep and mason looked at me "alex are you alright." i looked at him and smiled and shook my head yes. elizabeth walked out the room leaving me and mason alone. "you scared me last night." i looked at him and sighed "what made you think it was safe to run outside in the night with a full moon?" i didn't answer him i just turned my head and ignored what he was saying. "alex answer me." i looked at him as he used his alpha voice on me. i sighed and rolled my eyes "it doesn't work on me mason i am not a wolf." he sighed.  
"will you just please answer my question." i looked at him and sighed agreeing to myself that i am not gonna get out of this conversation if i don't say anything in the first place. "i just wanted to clear my mind mason, nothing new i have done this plenty of times and no harm had came my way." he grabbed my hand and growled.

"you mean no harm came your way till last night." i looked at him and nodded my head. really didn't feel like answering him right now i just wanted the conversation to be done and over with. i sighed and looked at him his eyes so dark brown and beautiful "i am sorry for last night and i promise to be more careful and i won't go run in the night like that." he smiled and kissed my forehead. "that is what i want to here." i rolled my eyes as he kissed my lips and started tickling me "no not this the tickling not cool mason." i started laughing as kept on tickling me.

"this is your punishment my love."

**"fuck you're punishment this is unfair torture."he laughed at me and i growled **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone its Kaceyizzalee =),**

**I just want to say think you guys for people who have posted reviews, liked, followed, favorite and read my stories that I have posted. I truly appreciate the fact that some of you are devoted to my stories that I have been posting and I have been devoted to your stories as well. I want to officially apologize for a few things. I want to say sorry for all the grammar and miss spelling words that I have been having in my stories a few I don't know but I appreciate the reviews that I am getting mostly it is good views and others who have posted "hey there is a lot of misspelling and stuff and you need a beta." and I'm like what the heck is a beta until a few readers have explained so I officially am very thankful for the information you have given me. **

**The reasons for all my bad well grammars and misspelling is because my laptop had broke down on me it was old a mean it was probably fourteen years old. My laptop was a Compaq and those are no longer created anymore. Like that was the laptop that would be scaled y how many gallons of water thing; yes my laptop was an extinct version that was stopped created in the 2001 I believe. Look the truth is the laptop was dying and I could no longer support paying continuously to get it fix. So for the past few months I have been doing everything on my cell phone. Creating my ideas in notes and I think I can call it text my stories I don't know how to say what I have been doing on my phone but yes I have been creating my stories on my cell phone till I could finally get a new laptop. Which I just did as in September 4, 2013 yeah so I am so excited to be typing on word Microsoft again. I can give my phone a break and not have grammar or misspelling problems anymore. Yes boo boo.**

**I would just like to say please keep commenting on my stories; tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like, tell me what you want, tell me what you don't want. Just go ahead and say it out loud. (Just don't make me cry) lol I am joking on that part. **

**For the people who are still reading my stories and continuously have been giving me the boost that my stories are great thank you very much I appreciate it and for the people that are like "FIX YOUR GRAMMAR AND MISSPELLING" I appreciate it and I am sorry for that problem I have and I just want everyone to know that I have been doing my best to be devoted on my stories working on my cell phone and now that I got my laptop (HALLELUJAH) I get to have things done a lot better. **

**Please continue to read my stories I enjoy how I get my reviews and how many people who have been reading, I want to thank you and I hope you all can continue being supportive in my stories and please feel free to share any ideas. Some of your ideas you wanted I have added and it's great to know that readers out there are enjoying my creation and I love feedback and some inputs. Thank you once again and I hope you guys enjoy.**


End file.
